My Baby Forever
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: After an incident occurs, Edward gets turned into a baby! How will Bella and the Cullens deal with raising a 1 year-old Edward and at the same time, trying to turn him back into his 17 year-old vampire self? ADOPTED FROM PURPLE SCORPION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!, I'm Shaymeon Ivashkov and I'm going to be taking over this story. The original author was Purple Scorpion. I'm gonna start it off from Chapter 12: Good To Be Girls. And follow through with the story, This chapter is Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Or this plot, that was Purple Scorpion. Originally. But _now_ it's mine. But overall, Stephanie Meyer, owns the adorable Vampire Baby Edward. I'm just playing in this world.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: What Edward Thinks**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on ' My Baby Forever'_

_Alice came up to me then and silently asked for Edward. Confused, I handed him to her and although he was fussy about it, he unwillingly went to her. She then turned and handed him to Carlisle._

_"Sorry Edward, but I think it's time for us girl's to have some real girls time. I think it's best if you go with the guys and have some guy time with them for now." Alice explained. Edward looked at me and immediately started crying. Loudly._

_"AHH! BEWA! I WAN BEWA! AHHHH!" He started to wail, pushing at Carlisle's arms to get to me. We all tried to comfort him, telling him that he couldn't come with me._

_"Edward…Edward. Please stop crying." I grabbed him from Carlisle and gently bounced him, whispering him with soothing words. He cried into my shoulder while the others continued to calm him. I sat down at one of the benches and held him there. I waited till the crying subsided and then I faced him towards me._

_"Edward. You need to understand that you can't always be around me. You need to spend time with your other family members. Do you understand?" I asked him, as I wiped his face with his towel. Rosalie handed me a tissue and I let him blow his nose._

_"I-I wan wu, B-B-Bewa." He said brokenly, tiny sobs coming from him. I held him tightly and rubbed his back._

_" I know, sweetie. I know." I told him. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave him neither._

_"Edward," Alice said, sitting besides us as she laid a hand on his back. _

_" Bella and us girls need to go to a salon because Bella really needs to fix herself up. Look at her hair. Also, she'll be able to relax and she definitely needs that after the figh-flight of stairs she fell down earlier. Do you want Bella to feel better?"_

_Edward took a peek at me and after a moment, nodded his head. _

_"Good. Also, you should spend more time with the guys. You haven't spent much time with Carlisle or Jasper. You should let them have this time." Alice added._

_After much thought, Edward slowly moved from me and gave me a small sad look. " I sowy Bewa." he said, not meeting my eyes._

_"It's okay, Edward. I understand." I told him, giving him a smile. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning and raising his arms toward Carlisle._

_" Okay, up you go." Carlisle said as carried Edward in his arms. Edward held onto Carlisle's neck and looked at me, still looking sad._

_"Bye Bewa." Edward said, waving at me as the guys left._

_" I'll see you soon. I promise." I called to him, waving at him back. I felt my throat close up as Edward's tiny figure slowly disappeared. I missed him already._

_"Don't worry. I miss him too." Esme whispered to me, putting an arm around me. I nodded and us girls went to the salon._

_The people greeted us and immediately took us in as soon as Alice showed them her black unlimited credit card. Rosalie and Esme went to get their nails done, while Alice took me to get my hair done._

_"Honey, what happened to your hair!" One of the hairstylist named 'David' squealed as Alice took it out of its bun._

_"She was the one who was in the cat fight at Bloomingdale's." Alice explained. David looked at me with a surprised look, but then smiled._

_"Ooh…I heard about you. You did a fine job against the other gal. I saw her being dragged away and whoo! She was a mess! Her friends-two girls and a boy- left with her." he told me. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Jessica or Mike today._

_"So what are we doing today?' David asked, fingering a strand of my hair._

_"Her hair is currently dark brown with auburn highlights in a long layered look, but I was thinking about changing it to a medium brown with red on top and black brown underneath." Alice instructed him._

_"Oh, that would look nice! I can tell that she can match any hair color-even blonde! So do you want to change the style or keep it layered?" David asked._

_"I want you to give it waves and make sure there's a shine afterward." Alice told him. He nodded and quickly started. I was startled when felt someone grab my feet and looked to see someone massaging it._

_"Don't worry, Bella. Just relax." Alice assured me. I gave her a smile and closed my eyes as they put cucumbers on my eyes. I relaxed and cleared everything in my mind, thinking about only Edward._

_I hated to admit it- and I'll deny it if anyone, especially Alice, found out- but I'm really glad that we went to the _

_Mall of America._

_Thank you, Alice._

.

.

Edwards POV

"I wan Bewa!"

I crossed my arms as I pouted at my Dada.

Bella left a while ago with Momma, Alice and Rose and left the guys to watch over me. I was okay with Dada, but I wasn't too sure about Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there.

When I first woke up, I of course noticed many changes. For one thing, I was no longer a 108-year old vampire, but a baby. The world around me looked so different, so BIG!

I could still feel the 108-year old in me when it came to my comprehension and grammar, but for some reason, I couldn't recall anything about being a vampire.

I knew that I used to be a vampire and that my family-minus Bella- were vampires also, but I just couldn't remember actually being one. I was pretty sure it was because my new baby instincts were now overriding everything that was the old me.

For instance, even though I could think with correct grammar, my baby genes made it hard for me to express the thoughts out loud. I guess my young brain couldn't quite connect to my mouth yet. That's why my words came out the way they do-all mushed up and confusing.

It's also the reason why I try to talk in short and less complicated sentences. But of course, I did find myself speaking a bit old once in a while.

What also changed was my perspective in this life. Instead of seeing this world as dark and complicated, I saw it as light and carefree.

Even my feelings had changed- I was just so happy all the time-when I wasn't crying- and didn't care about the bad stuff happening around me. I just wanted to have fun!

I saw my family a bit differently too. Of course, Carlisle and Esme were and always will be my parents, but now I saw them as a real momma and Dada.

It's was like instead of also being their friend, I was just their baby son and they were my parents who protected and loved me and would do everything for me like feed me, change me….just taking care of me.

Alice and Rosalie were always my sisters, but now it felt like they were really my true sisters. Same goes for my brothers Emmett and Jasper.

As for Bella…nothing changed much. I still loved her times a million, but since I was a baby, my instincts told me that I was too young to comprehend the true love between mates. So as a baby, I loved her as my bestest friend ever and also as another mother-figure.

I loved Bella so much that I hated being away from her. I made me feel lonely and sad. Since I was a baby, when I feel that way I couldn't help but cry. It's just what babies do; we're too young to know anything else. Besides, it's the fastest way to get a person's attention. My love for Bella was so tremendous that it overflowed my heart.

Even though there were perks to being a baby- sleeping, not worrying about hurting Bella all the time, getting Emmett in trouble and him not being able to get back at me- there were the downfalls as well- having to take naps, having to be careful or I'll hurt myself, and the diaper changing. But those are the things you have to deal with when you're a baby.

All in all…I liked being a baby. It was a nice break from being a vampire.

"Edward…" Dada said, tiredly. "Bella needs time to just be with the girls for a while. She deserves some pampering and relaxation, don't you think?" He asked, gently. I frowned as I knew he was right, but it didn't mean that I had to like it.

When Bella first left to find the jacket Alice wanted, I didn't put up much of a fight because I knew she would be back in a few minutes

How hard would it be to find one jacket?

But after a while, Bella still didn't come back. I wanted to get someone's attention so I could ask them if they knew where she was and if she was okay. But since I was a baby, it would probably be weird for me to directly ask a person like a normal adult would. So the only option I had was to cry.

I started crying loudly, wailing for Bella. The people who worked there didn't know what to do. One lady carried me while the others were either trying to comfort me or trying to figure out what set me off.

I just kept crying, ignoring their comforting words, as I continued to call for Bella. After a few minutes of this, I was getting ready to give up until I saw momma come up to us and told them that she was my mother. She cradled me as she said this. Her familiar arms calmed me down and I eventually stopped crying.

When the employees saw her ID and proof that I was indeed her son, they shared a few words with momma and cooed at me once more before they left.

I expected momma to bring me to Bella, but she just put me down and started to reach for my toys, playing with me. I asked her where Bella was and what was taking her so long and momma just told me that Bella was having a hard time finding the jacket Alice wanted.

I scowled at that but it immediately disappeared as I saw Rose coming towards us. Surely she knew where Bella was. But when I asked her, she gave me the same answer that momma did. I knew something was up and I was going to ask again, but then my stomach growled and when I saw ice cream coming my way…well, all rational thoughts left my head and went straight to my belly.

I did eventually see Bella again and though I knew that she was lying about what happened to her earlier-I highly doubt she fell down the stairs-I let it go and just reveled in her warmth and comforting arms.

Of course that didn't last long and now I'm stuck here with Dada, Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 while the girls are having their 'girl time'. I missed Bella but I knew that I had to give her time to herself. Like I said before, even though it was the right thing too do, it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Edward?" Dada asked again. I realized I didn't I answer his previous question. I pouted at him but nodded my head. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. " Good boy." I giggled at him and started to pull on his hair.

The only ones I didn't get to spend much time with was Dada and Jasper. As for Emmett…maybe some time away from him might do me some good.

" Okay, now that Eddie's-" I glared at Emmett.

" No call me 'Eddie'!" I snapped at him. He just gave me an innocent smile and ignored me, continuing with what he was saying.

I sighed and put my head on Dada's shoulder while playing with his tie. He chuckled and patted my back as he followed Jasper and Emmett to god knows where.

.

.

It turns out the place we ended up going to wasn't that bad. Emmett thought it would be a good idea if we went somewhere that I would like. So we arrived to this inside playground! There was a inside ball pit too. And  
Games and trains, with cars you could ride and drive in. They even had a roller coaster! And this huge long purple slide. I think Emmett just wanted to come here and needed an excuse. But I'm not complaining, and couldn't help my amazed oohs and ahh's.

We walked through the entrance and Emmett saw the bumper cars when he started jumping up and down. Jasper just starred at him and then looked away when people started to stare.

" Dad, Dad, Dad! We have to get on those" Emmett declared looking at the bumper cars again. He had a huge grin on his face. I looked to Jasper and he just shook his head, but I saw the excitement in his eyes.

" Emmett, keep it down" Dada said and cast a disapproving look to him. He pouted and looked to a 3 year old who was crying behind his mommy's leg. He huffed and followed us as Dada paid for our entrance.

I giggled at his expression, which turned out into a full-out laughing session. He turned looking amused at me.

" you think I'm Funny do you?" He asked smiling as he took me from Dada's arms and threw me in the air.

I squealed as he caught me back in his arms and tickled me. I started laughing some more as he continued to tickle me, and continued the throw me-catch me in the air thing.

" Em-my... no-o-o mo-rr-e" I laughed as I tried to catch my breathe. He stopped, still grinning at me.

" still think I'm Funny?" He asked angling his hand, as he was about to tickle me some more.

I put my hand on my chin pretending to think. " yea-" I started but before I could finish he started tickling me again.

" o..k..- Em-my okkk" I yelled with he continued to tickled me. I saw Jasper grinning at me. O no! He's helping.

He stopped and ruffled my hair. " ok squirt. But what's the magic words..?" he trailed off, smiling at me

I shrugged my shoulders, but before he could continue with his 'tickling Game'. Dada came over.

He chuckled " alright boys, I think that's enough" Dada said a small smile on his lips. I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and Jasper reaching for Dada. He chuckled and picked me up into his arms.

.

.

.

It was about an hour later, when Bella, Alice and Rose showed up. Me and Emmett were playing inside the jungle gym when I say Bella through the window. I started jumping up and down in the balls pointing to them.

" Bewa, bewa. Looks Emmett, it's bewa!" I exclaimed as Bella and Rose made their way over to us. Bella smiled when she saw me and went to pick me up. I literally jumped into her arms. She chuckled. And kissed my forehead.

" I miss you" I said laying my head on her chest. She hugged me closer to her running a hand through me hair.

" I missed you too" she said " Did you have fun?" Bella asked as I lifted my head up to her. I nodded, playing with a strand of her hair.

" I pay in balls. Uks, slide! And Emmy, ept tikin me" I told her pouting, but being a baby it came out in baby talk. But, I think she got what I was saying.

" ooh, so Emmett kept tickling you?" she asked and blew bubbles on my stomach. I squealed and started laughing. She smiled and started tickling me on my stomach again. I laughed trying to get away from her.

Finally she stopped and I laid my head on her shoulder yawning. She rubbed my back kissing my head again as I rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to go to sleep. So I started whining. She might leave again.

" shh, it's okay don't cry. Just go to sleep, I'm not leaving" Bella cooed to me rocking me slightly. I couldn't hold in my yawn as I pouted and laid my head on her shoulder wrapping my arms around her neck.

She chuckled quietly and kissed my hand that was on her cheek. I yawned again and knew I couldn't fight it anymore. " otay" I mumbled as I snuggled closer to her and soon fell asleep.

" sleep tight Edward. I'm right here" I heard Bella say as she kissed my head again.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. This was a nice change. And I was liking it. For now.

**

* * *

****Sorry it's kinda short! But, I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hello Again! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They made my day. Like seriously I opened my inbox and had over 300 emails!. Everyone of you guys are unbelievable! ( in a good way) I Love it! I wasn't expecting this kind of feedback, but boy was I wrong! Lol, I love you guys! Thanks for being so welcoming! ^_^

**I don't mind if you have some constructive criticism in the reviews or "opinions", I'll read them anyway and take them into consideration. I won't stop the story or anything. But, there's not need to curse me out if you have a problem with something. Just let me know in a considerate way, that doesn't involve swearing. I can handle it.**

**Oh, and to Swimmerperson, I'm sorry I couldn't reply back to your message because the private messaging system was disabled. But, I would say yes! It is awesome, and gets very good toward the middle of the second book.**

**Okay, on to a happy matter! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, At first I couldn't think of anything, I had some writers block.. But I'm back on track now, Lol. So On to the story!**

**Chapter 14: 2 Days left...**

**Bella POV**

Edward made a face as Rose tried to feed him the soup. He pouted and shook his head. I guess that means he's finished. Rose shook her head a small smile on her face and put the spoon down.

He opened and closed his hands toward me " Bewa" he whimpered pouting his bottom lip out. I smiled at him and took him in my arms as I kissed his head. He yawned laying his head on my shoulder and rubbing at his eye. I rubbed his back gently, as he purred a soft sound his eyes shutting. A minute later he was fast asleep with his head in the crook of my neck.

I sat down on the couch careful not to jostle Edward as Esme handed me a blanket to put on him as he slept soundlessly in my arms. I smiled at her and put it over Edward. I looked around the room and saw everyone was busy listening to Carlisle's conversation upstairs. I raised an eyebrow looking around the room. " Uchenna" Alice told me.

I nodded, the vampire who supposedly turned Edward into a baby. I stayed quiet even though I still couldn't hear a word of the conversation.

Finally, after about another 10 minutes Carlisle came down. " well what did he say?" Emmett asked eagerly

Carlisle walked over sitting beside Esme on the other couch. " Uchenna said he could be here in 2 days" he said looking at all of us.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, " Awe!, you mean no more baby Edward?" He boomed loudly

I Looked down at Edward and saw he had only moved slightly. Rosalie smacked the back of his head, " stop being so loud" she hissed. He rubbed his head " sorry" he muttered.

Carlisle started talking again " after 2 days, probably not. Uchenna said he would be here to explain everything" he stated

Everyone seemed to digest what was just said. Alice had an excited look on her face. " 2 days.." She muttered as her eyes glazed over. A minute later she came back to the present practically bubbling with excitement.

" 2 days can be a long time" she hinted as she pulled out her cellphone and made a call. I didn't know if I should be slightly afraid or excited. After all I wasn't to thrilled about the whole Camping Trip or the whole Mall of America thing, But that didn't turn out to bad. In fact, I actually had a great time. Not that I would let Alice know that though.

" Honey, calm down" Jasper instructed wrapping his arms around Alice's waist. She calmed down some, but even you could still _feel_ the excitement radiating off from her. Or, maybe that was Jasper's doing. OK, maybe I should be a little worried. She was awfully excited.

" See you guys later" Alice said as her and Jasper left out the front door, I wonder what she had to do., then again no I don't. I looked down at Edward and saw he was sleeping peacefully. I kissed his forehead and stood up. I think I may take a nap also, I was kinda tired.

" I'm gonna go lay Edward down, and take a little nap myself" I announced, Esme and Carlisle smiled at me. I looked around for Rosalie and Emmett, they were just right here.

Esme caught my confused expression and chuckled " Emmett went to the store to pick up a part, and Rosalie is in the garage" she told me.

I nodded, Em did say something about getting a part for his car. " I have to stop at the grocery store to pick up some more food for you and Edward" she said and kissed me and Edward each on the head.

" okay, see you later" I told them and climbed up the steps to Edward's room. I walked over to the bed, sitting down so I could lay Edward down beside me. He woke up and started to cry. " no go" he wailed reaching his arms up to me.

I scooped him up in my arms quieting him " shh sweetie it's alright. I'm here" I cooed patting his back as I laid down with him on my chest. His cries quieted down as he feel back asleep. His hand gripped my shirt in his little fists, as he sneezed and turned his head the opposite way.

" Bless you" I whispered as I smoothed his hair, and soon fell asleep to his breathing.

.

.

" Bewa" I heard someone call and something wet on my cheek. I peaked an eye open and saw Edward smiling up at me. " bewa up!" he cheered and clapped his hands.

I smiled at him sitting up " hi sweetie, you have a nice nap?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded.

" I wean of you, and medo" he exclaimed and giggled. I chuckled " that's sounds nice. I dreamed of you too" I said and touched his nose. He giggled and touched my nose also. I looked over to the clock and saw it was 6:00 pm. Whoa, I went to sleep around 12:30.

" you hungry?" I asked him, he nodded his head as I took him in my arms and slid of the bed.

" well, were just going to have to fix that aren't we?" I asked him tickling his stomach. He squealed and pushed my hand away nodding his head again. I chuckled and kissed his head as I walked down the steps.

I walked into the living room and saw Everyone was back. Alice was on the computer doing something. Rosalie was looking through a Car Magazine, and Esme was in the kitchen. I'm guessing Carlisle was in his study since he had a week off. And wasn't down here. Emmett was playing Guitar Hero with Jasper. They smiled at us when we walked down.

" hey sleepy heads. About time, you been asleep almost 5 hours" Emmett laughed and frowned when he saw Jasper was beating him.

Jasper chuckled " talk all you want Em, sadly you can't do both at the same time" he said and smirked when he beat Emmett by about 1,000 points. I laughed along with Rosalie and Alice, as Emmett frowned and threw the guitar on the floor. " cheater. I want a redo" he declared and picked up an X-box controller chuckling it at him.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders " no matter what game bro, you still suck" he said laughing and started the game up. Emmett glared at him, I laughed along with Edward who clapped his hands giggling.

Everyone turned to him " see, even Edward agrees with me" Jasper said and gave Edward a high five. Edward laughed and hit his hand. Rose chuckled as Emmett pouted.

" Ed, I thought you were on my side" Emmett said sadly. Edward giggled and shrugged his shoulders. Emmett mocked gasped, " how could you. After everything we've been through" he feigned hurt.

I chuckled as Rosalie and Edward giggled. " you suck" Edward said pointing to the TV, he started laughing again. Emmett's mouth hung open.

" oh, we are so through" he stated and turned away from us. Edward shook his head giggling and turned to me.

" I gots Bewa" Edward said and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Everyone laughed at Emmett's expression, he pouted again and turned to the game which, he was currently losing at.

" Awe!, come on. Jazz, that so didn't count" Emmett complained again, I chuckled along with a giggling Edward as I walked into the kitchen. Mmm, Esme was cooking Chicken Alfredo.

Esme smiled when she saw me walk into the kitchen " I love your cooking Esme" I smiled and sat down placing Edward on my lap.

She chuckled and placed a plate in front of me " I love cooking for you, and Edward too" she smiled and kissed Edward's head. He giggled clapping his hands.

" Edward do you want tomato soup, or chicken noodle?" she asked placing two bowls of soup on the counter. He giggled and pointed to the tomato soup.

She chuckled " tomato soup it is then" she replied and went to get him his baby spoon. She came back and sat beside me.

" Edward can I feed you while Bella eats her food" she asked him holding her arms open. Edward looked sad I wasn't going to feed him, I smiled at him, he giggled and smiled nodded his head at Esme

" Mama fed Mama fed!" he cheered clapping, I chuckled at him and kissed his head as I gave him to Esme.

Esme smiled at tickled his stomach. He laughing and squealed reaching for the bowl of soup.

Esme chuckled and put his bib on, and blew the soup as she fed it to him.

" too hot?" she asked him as he swallowed. He smiled shaking his head " Yummy!" he exclaimed clapping his hands.

I chuckled and shook my head as I ate my food. Edward was too Adorable.

.

.

We were all gathered around in the Living room watching Emmett, Jasper, and Edward play Video games. Yes, Edward and Jasper were tag teaming Emmett in Super Mario Brothers. Edward was on Jasper's lap and he was telling him how to beat Emmett and which Buttons to press, while Emmett was complaining about how unfair this was.

Edward really could care less about the game and was just sitting there looking and the TV screen with a bored look on his face. Emmett and Jasper were too into the game, and said something about this being the last and only time Edward would play video games with them.

But Edward soon got tired of the whole thing and struggled to get down and started whining. Jasper sat him on the floor as he started crawling around.

" But Ed, we were winning" Jasper said and ruffled Edward's hair. Edward scowled and shrugged his shoulders.

Emmett sat on the floor beside him " Alright, I got my partner back" Emmett smiled and held up his hand for a high-five. Edward looked at it once and crawled the opposite way.

I laughed, along with Everyone as Edward giggled and crawled in front of me. I smiled as he held his hands up to me. " Bewa, Bewa" he pouted opening and closing his hands up at me.

I smiled and picked him up standing him up on my legs. " Edward" I sung out and tickled his stomach, he squealed and laughed as he tried to tickle me back. " Bewa" he sung out imitating me.

He started to play with my hair giggling as he pulled on it. " ouch Edward" I said pulling his hands down holding them in mine.

He looked sad and touched my cheek " I hwt Bewa. I sowry" he said his bottom lip trembling.

I kissed his forehead " shh, it's alright. I'm okay" I told him kissing his nose. He giggled and smiled kissing my cheek.

" otay" he said flopping down on my lap. He smiled at waved at Rose and Alice who were smiling at him.

He giggled and waved again.

Emmett crawled over to Edward " hey Eddie, wanna play a game?" he asked him holding his hand up for a high -five again.

Edward pouted at him " no call Eddie!" he snapped and then shrugged his shoulders at Emmett with the whole game thing.

" okay" Emmett said and put his hands on his eyes " peek-a-boo" he smiled and looked at Edward expectantly.

Edward looked over to us a sad expression on his face and pouted. Everyone chuckled at the exchange going on. Emmett would continue to hide his face and then uncover it, and Edward wouldn't find it funny.

" Um, babe. I don't think Edward finds this game funny" Rosalie said and giggled at Emmett torn up expression.

"no funni" Edward said and shook his head. Emmett looked distraught and raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

Jasper chuckled and looked at Edward. Edward who was busy trying to pull his sock off, started giggling when he took it off. Emmett decided to try again.

" peek-a-boo" he said again. Edward laughed and covered his eyes.

" peek-a-boo" he exclaimed and laughed again " I see you" he pointed to Emmett and laughed again.

I laughed as Edward turned to me and covered and uncovered his eyes again. " I see you tooo!" he laughed and crawled over to me.

I chuckled " I see you too Edward" I said and ruffled his hair.

" Ed, I think you got the whole 'peek-a-boo' thing wrong. I'm suppose to cover my eyes, and you laugh. Not you cover you eyes, and laugh" Emmett tried again

Edward shook his head again giggling " you wong" he pointed to Emmett " I wite" he laughed and pointed to himself.

Emmett shook is head smiling " if you say so Eddie" he said and smirked at calling him Eddie. Edward scowled at him and crawled over my legs to Esme.

" I see you" he said and giggled. " and you" he pointed to Carlisle " you wosie" he pointed to Rosalie.

" Andddd, youuuu" he exclaimed jumping up and down pointing to Alice and Jasper. Alice laughed and walked over to him.

" I see you to Mr. Cullen" she said and poked his stomach. He laughed and reached for her. She looked surprised but took him in her arms.

He reached up to touch her hair " ointy" he said and pointed to Alice's spiky hair. She laughed " my hair's pointy Edward?" she asked him

Edward suddenly yawned and rubbed at his eye reaching for me again. Alice walked over and placed him in my arms.

" looks like someone's tired" Alice said and kissed Edward's cheek as he yawned again laying his head down on my shoulder.

I chuckled and rubbed his back soothingly, he purred and snuggled closer to me. I heard about about 4 or 5 '_awe's' _go around the room.

" Bella, I can see your about to fall asleep any minute. You should get to bed, there's a lot planned tomorrow" Alice said and winked at me.

I suppressed a groan, and reluctantly stood up. " Do I even want to know what were doing tomorrow?" I replied

Alice smiled at me and shook her head " nope, and if I were to tell you, you would have a fit" she said and tapped her head.

I rolled my eyes as I adjusted Edward in my arms. She probably was right though.

" Alright, well if I must get to bed I'll guess I'll be going then" I said dejectedly

Alice laughed " Bella, trust me. Your going to have a great time" she said and gave me a hug goodnight.

" Goodnight Edward" She said and kissed his head, he looked up at her and waved and yawned again.

" night Awice" Edward said and smiled at her. Alice smiled and ruffled his hair.

" Goodnight Guys!" I said to everyone else. " Night Bella, Edward!" they chorused together

I chuckled as Edward lift his head up " Night,Night!" he said and waved his hand frantically as I climbed the steps.

I heard a couple chuckles as Emmett boomed loudly " Night Eddie!"

Edward pouted and shook his head. I walked over to Edward's Bed, and changed him into his night clothes. It was a light blue footsie pajama set with a little had to go with it. I put his soup stained clothes into the hamper.

" Edward, can you lift your hands up for me?" I asked him, he yawned again and nodded his head.

" okay, I know your tired so I'm just gonna hurry up okay?" I told him and finished putting the little one piece on him.

" okay, all finish" I told him kissing his cheek as I took him in my arms and slid under the covers

I patted his back softly for about a minute before I heard his soft snores. I gave a quiet chuckled and pulled him closer to me. I pulled the cover's around us some, and soon feel asleep in about 5 minutes.

.

.

.

I heard shuffling around the room as I reluctantly opened my eyes. I saw Alice picking up some stuff in the room and pulling the curtain's back to reveal the now rising sun.

I sat up slightly disoriented as Alice smiled at me. " morning sunshine!" she said happily

I sighed " Alice" I responded, I looked over at Edward and saw he was now up and rubbing at his eyes.

" mowing Bewa!" Edward smiled at me clapping his hands, I smiled and ruffled his hair.

" good morning Sweetie, did you have a good sleep?" I asked him

He giggled and nodded his head " I dweam of you agwin!" he exclaimed and giggled poking my nose.

" Awe, your not gonna saw good morning to me either? Didn't we do this already?" she asked me smiling

I sighed and shook my head not giving her an answer. I couldn't help it. Being waken up in the morning can get to anyone.

" alright, up and at em'. Bella you need to shower, and so does Edward" Alice said patiently and smiled at us.

I sighed again, and Edward giggled clapping his hands. " now that's the spirit!" She exclaimed and motioned for us to get up.

Rosalie came in and smiled at us. Edward giggled and waved at her " hi wosie" he said and clapped his hands.

She chuckled " hi Edward, morning Bella" she said to both of us

" ok, Bella you go shower. Your clothes are hanging up in the bathroom. We'll feed and bathe Edward" Alice said and held her arms out for Edward

Edward pouted and shook his head " I stwy with Bewa" he said and wrapped his arms around my neck. Alice looked at me expectantly.

" Edward, I know you want to stay with me. I do too, but remember when I said that sometimes we have to be apart. It won't be that long I promise" I told Edward nuzzling my nose with his.

He gave me a small smile and reluctantly nodded his " otay Bewa" he said quietly.

" hey, no being sad. I promise I'll hurry up okay. So no sad faces" I said and tickled his stomach. He laughed and quickly nodded his head still giggling.

I kissed his head " their we go" I told him giving his stomach another tickle and handing him over to Rosalie.

" Bye Bewa!" Edward waved as I walked out the door. I blew him a kiss, as he giggled and caught it in his hand.

.

.

.

" Are we there?" I asked Alice again, she shook her head " nope" she responded the same as Before.

I was sitting in Emmett Jeep along with Everyone else as we were driving to God knows where. After I had eaten my food, slowly much to Alice's displeasure we had all gotten in to Emmett's jeep for our little 'Road trip'.

Edward was playing with a little light up cellphone that talked when you pressed Different numbers. I couldn't help but smile, I loved this Edward it was a nice change. But I couldn't wait for Regular Edward to come back. Only, a couple more days.

I looked out the window and saw nothing really that caught my eye " Em, do you know where were going?" I asked Emmett looking back out the window not having seen a car yet.

Emmett looked at me through the rear view mirror " sorry little sis, if I did I would tell you" he said

I sighed as Alice looked at me " Relax Bella, don't you remember how fun all out other adventures were" she teased

I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face and shook my head, not giving her an answer.

" thought so" she said smugly, turning up the Radio

_Just run away  
From these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you_

The Lyrics came from the speakers. I couldn't help but sing along, I sorta liked this song. Emmett and Alice looked at me simultaneously grinning as they both began singing along.

_Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't runaway  
From my bed and start another day  
Stay instead_

Edward giggled and clapped his hands at out singing. I saw Jasper smiling, and I knew this had to be his doing since everyone was either humming along or singing along. Everytime the song said go, go, go. That's the part Edward would sing along on.

_I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked_

_Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go_

I think the fun and Energy may have been a little too much, because Jasper took the next verse and started to sing along. I couldn't help but laugh as he almost got all the words right.

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
_

_Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't_

_I stay running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow  
Well I stay running from tomorrow  
Said I stay running from tomorrow  
Baby please don't go (please don't go)  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
_

_If you leave I'm gonna find you (I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm gonna find you)  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go (don't leave me, leave me)  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
Runaway_

The Song went off and everyone was smiling and laughing. Edward was giggling saying " gan, gan!" as Emmett chuckled.

" See, I knew he would like it" he told us

I shook my head as Alice suddenly announced we were here. I looked out the window and my smiled instantly vanished from my face.

You have got to freaking _kidding_ me.

**

* * *

**

I think this chapter could have been a little Better though. Sorry, but if it help I'm working on the next chapter now!

**Lol, where do you think Alice took them? Once again, sorry about the late update but I promise I'm back on track now. Also, I know that in a couple previous chapters, there was like 1 more day until Uchenna came to explain everything. But I just added another 2 days, in case some of you have a question about it.**

**Thank-you for reading, and let me know what you thought in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Read Author's note at the Bottom***

**And shout out to Amylovesdinosours! Thank-you for helping me with some punctuations and grammar errors. I _really _appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Amusement _and A _Splash Park

* * *

Bella POV

Every one piled out of the Jeep, while I still couldn't move. I sighed dejectedly. Out of all the things we could have done, this was the last thing on my mind. I didn't like Amusement Parks, at all. I had a bad experience when I was nine that ended up with me as the hospital's number one patient for a week straight.

I had a broken arm, a fractured ankle, and a broken wrist. Add in my frantic overbearing mother who thought the entire thing was her fault. It was not good at all. And it was all because of that stupid cotton candy.

Damn, you for being so sticky, and delicious.

Splash parks were barely tolerable. As long as I didn't have to go on any diving boards or large humongous water slides, I was okay. I mean, of course I could swim but clumsiness and water just didn't go too well. When you put those two together it's just an accident waiting to happen.

As if Alice knew what I was thinking, she opened the door and took my hand pulling me out the Jeep.

"Bella, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me." She told me patiently, and patted my hand.

I narrowed my eyes at her and replied, "This isn't funny," as I stubbornly crossed my arms.

She cracked a smile at me, "Please, Bella, it won't be that bad," she pleaded with me.

"And how do you know that?" Even, I knew the answer to that.

"Trust me, nothing will go wrong," she said and tapped her head.

I sighed, but continued to protest the matter. "I don't even have a-" I started, as Emmett came back with a beach bag. He handed it to me, and smiled showing his dimples. Then walked back over to Rosalie who was in line.

I looked inside and saw everything that I may need. From a pair of flip-flops, another change of clothes to put on, once it was time to leave. Or if "Cotton Candy" happened again.

Alice gave me a million dollar smile.

I glared at her and walked to where everyone was waiting in line. Edward was in Rosalie's arms, playing with a strand of her hair and absently looking around for me. Once he saw me his face lit up with the cutest baby smile  
ever.

" Bewa!" he yelled out and reached for me, his hands opening and clutching at the air. I smiled at him, and took him in my arms. Instantly, I started feeling better about this Park thing.

"Hi sweetie," I cooed, and kissed his forehead. He giggled, and pointed to the roller coaster inside the park that was turning upside down with people screaming. I gulped. Not getting on that ride, at all.

" Bewa no like?" he asked me and placed his little hand on my cheek. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"No, I don't like the roller coaster," I told him and nuzzled my nose with his. He giggled again and began to play with my hair.

"Bella, come on!" Alice yelled, and motioned for us to walk over to where Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were walking into the entrance.

I sighed again, and smiled at Edward.

"Do you like the roller coasters?" I asked him. If Edward wanted to be here then I would stay. If not then I wouldn't.

He shook his head, "No, but I wanna get on thwat," he said and pointed to the carousal by the cotton candy vender.

I chuckled, "Alright, we'll get on the carousal." I told him as I walked over to Alice who was waiting for us.

She gave me a "I told you so" smile as I stuck my tongue out at her.

Stupid, know it all loveable pixy.

.

.

.

"Bella, come on. It's not even that bad!" Emmett grinned and pointed to the death trap in the air, also known as a roller coaster. There were two different coasters on the tracks that were designed to cross over each other,  
close enough to make you think you were going to crash into each other, but not actually touching. It was called The Thunder of Doom.

No way in hell.

I shook my head and patted Edward's back soothingly who was asleep on my chest while I lay back in the chair. Emmett stood up in front of me, blocking my entire view.

"Bells, please, come on!" He pouted at me.

"Jazz won't get on anymore rides with me, Alice's too short, and Rosalie, well... come on! You're my last  
chance!" he said as he continued to pester me.

"No Emmett," I told him and took a sip of my soda. Why wasn't anyone paying us attention?

He dropped down to his knees; "Pretty please!" he begged and then started to poke me. I scowled at him, and pushed his hand away.

Emmett put on an announcer voice and kept echoing "Thunder of Doom...Doom...Doom…DOOM."

I gritted my teeth.

He continued to poke me, muttering a "please" after each poke. I gritted my teeth again, and looked to Alice for some help. She ignored me and just walked into the gift shop. Jasper was sitting under the umbrella with a controlled look on his face, probably from all the emotions he was experiencing.

Rosalie, was looking through a car magazine and would once in a while would shake her head at Emmett. I sighed, knowing I was going to regret this.

"Fine, Emmett," I said reluctantly.

He grinned at me, a full dimple smile, and stood up. "YES! Let's go," he boomed.

I glanced down at Edward, who only moved slightly. Playing in the water must have worn him out earlier. I saw him smile in his sleep as he muttered "splash" and snuggled closer to me. I chuckled quietly and smoothed his hair.

_"Bewa!, Bewa look!" I heard Edward's voice calling me._

_I looked over and saw him and Emmett playing in the children's section of the Splash Park. Edward was standing in between Rosalie's legs with her hands hovering close to him, making sure he didn't fall. She was sitting in the shallow water, and even then it only came to her knees._

_Edward pulled the little lever, and watched in amusement as the giant bucket of water fell on Emmett, soaking him. Edward laughed in delight and clapped his hands at Emmett._

"_Hey!" Emmett exclaimed ringing out his soaked hair with a smile on his face._

_This caused Edward to laugh harder. Jasper filled up the bucket of water, placing it back on top and gave Edward a thumbs up to pull the lever again._

_Edward pulled it and the water dumped on Emmett again. Obviously, Emmett didn't see it coming, because he looked like he had whiplash. I couldn't help it, I laughed along with everyone else. Emmett still looked confused until he playfully narrowed his eyes at Edward._

"_You'll pay for this Eddie," Emmett smirked, and charged at Edward._

_Jasper tripped him up, and he fell face first in the water. Even though the water was shallow, Emmett was big and it caused a splash._

_And, of course, it landed on me._

"_Emmett!" I yelled, taking a towel and wiping my face._

"_Bewa!" I heard Edward's frantic cry._

_I sat my stuff besides Rosalie's on the beach chair's we had and walked over to her and Edward._

_"Shh, it's alright sweetie. I'm alright," I cooed, as I took Edward into my arms. His cries subsided and he looked up at me, his green eyes still glistening with unshed tears._

_Edward looked up at me, "Are you swure you otay?" he asked me, still unsure._

_I smiled at him, nodding my head "Yes Edward. It was just some water. I'm fine," I told him kissing his head._

_He sniffed some more, and nodded his head. "It my fwat," he said quietly, he said looking down._

_I placed my finger under his chin, bringing it up to look at me "I'm not mad. It's alright, it was just a game," I said reassuringly._

_He looked up at me, a smile on his face "Pwomise?" he asked me, holding out his pinky._

_I chuckled, "Pwomise," I mimicked him as, we linked our pinkies together. He giggled and clapped his hands._

"_Thwat, thwat!" he pointed to the blue water slide, where the water was still shallow and not to deep._

"_Thwat next," he exclaimed, smiling._

_I smiled at him; "Sure," I told him and tickled his stomach._

I was brought back to the present with Emmett, still going on about the whole rollercoaster thing. I rolled my eyes.

"Bel-la," he stressed the syllables out. "Come on, leave the little tike with Rose and let's go," he said and gave me a 'come on' motion with his hand.

I sighed; Emmett was such a little kid at times. I looked over at Rosalie, who was coming back from the gift shop with about 7 bags in her hands with Alice who had about 15 bags.

God, it was just a gift shop at an amusement park. I shook my head, not saying anything knowing my response would only receive an eye roll. Alice danced over to where I was. There was a bag in her hand that looked like it was for me. But, before she could, she stopped as he eyes glazed over and I knew she was having a vision.

Two minutes later, she locked eyes with me a grin spreading on her face.

I grimaced, and resisted the urge to groan.

"Bella, go ahead with Emmett," Alice grinned at me.

I sighed, as she whispered something in Rosalie's ear.

She chuckled and smirked at me. "Yeah, go ahead Bella, trust me, it will be fun."

Do they think I was born yesterday?

I sighed, as Emmett fist pumped the air "See Bells? Even they think you should go," he told me while grinning like an idiot "its fate!" he declared while doing a victory dance.

I smacked my hand against my forehead and looked down at Edward. I still wasn't sure how he was still asleep. I kissed his forehead and turned to the rest of the Cullen's.

I better get this over with. Although I was still reluctant about it.

"Alright, Alright," I said as they smiled at me. "But after Edward wakes up," they frowned at me.

"Bella," Emmett said, "you already said you would. You can't just go back on your word!" He chastised me.

"Bella, Edward will stay asleep the entire time I've already seen it," Alice told me.

What is it; let's gang up on Bella day?

"Fine," I said and stood up carefully with Edward in my arms. I hugged him close to me, kissed his head before handing him to Alice's outstretched hands. He stirred a little and snuggled closer to Alice. I smiled as Alice "awed".

I turned around to Emmett, "lets-" I started as Emmett slung me over his shoulder and ran to where Thunder Doom was at.

"Go," I muttered, resting my elbow on Emmett's shoulder and pouting. Damn it!

.

.

.

I looked around at all the people in line, waiting to get on the rollercoaster. Still, not getting who people enjoyed this. But, well maybe that was just me. I looked over at Emmett, who was visibly shaking with excitement. I placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his movements.

" Em, calm down before you start an earthquake," I joked, grinning. He rolled his eyes at me, "or before you trip on your shoelace fall on me, and make me cause an earthquake," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Touché," I replied, moving up in line a step. I looked at the roller coaster as it cranked up the tracks. I gulped. Relax Bella, nothing will go wrong. And if or before it does, I have a psychic vampire sister who would warn us. And a teddy bear of a brother, who wouldn't let anything happen.

But still, I was kind of scared.

"Bella," I heard Emmett say as I turned to look at him, "why are you afraid of roller coasters?" he asked seriously

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders, "too, many reasons," I said vaguely.

He pointed to the sign that said ten minutes from here, and raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, telling him the entire story of why I hate roller coaster. Because,of the sticky cotton candy getting stuck to my hair and I tripped over my foot, causing me to fall on other people. In turn I broke my arm and ankle. I had to be in a wheelchair which I couldn't move myself because my left wrist was broken.

I looked at Emmett, and watched annoyed as he tried to keep a straight face. I glared at him, causing him to lose whatever kind of 'control' he was trying to pass.

He howled with laughter "Bella, Bella, Bella," he shook his head, still grinning like a manic.

I glared at the people who were looking at us, and rolled my eyes as they turned back to whatever they were doing.

This is why I should have just kept my mouth closed. I really, need to work on my judgment. But then again, what could I expect from Emmett. He was my dumb loveable brother.

"It's alright, I still love you," he told me, mock sympathy and patted my shoulder. I moved away from him, as he laughed. "Bells, I was just joking," I heard him say as he walked up behind me. We were now in the line, to load the rollercoaster with three people in front of us.

Whoa, ten minutes went kind fast.

"Oooh, three more people," Emmett said, "until we ride Thunder Doom." He whispered in my ear. I shivered. I smacked his head. He chuckled.

I looked at the blond haired boy, walking down the sides making sure everyone's seat belt was fastened correctly. I looked at his face and just all about choked on my saliva.

It was Mike.

It looked like he had gotten taller. Lost some of his baby-fat and cut his hair shorter.

He looked older, and more mature. Wow, 2 months can really change a person. Emmett and I moved up, as we pushed through the revolving thing taking our seats on the rollercoaster. The seats sat four people in each cart. Emmett was on my right, with two other people behind me. There were four carts linked together making up the entire one rollercoaster.

The other roller coaster that we 'crossed' with on the tracks was behind us. I pulled, the thing over me, securing me to the ride. I couldn't push it all the way down, so Emmett pushed it down and fastened the belt.

"Bella, relax. Nothing bad will happen," Emmett spoke calmly, and I just realized my hands were shaking.

I drew out a shaky breath, shaking my head and trying to collect my thoughts.

The fact that I was actually riding this thing just hit me full force.

Emmett looked at me with utter seriousness, "You don't have to do this. We can go back if you want," Emmett told me gently.

"ARE YOU ALL READY FOR SOME THUNDER?" The announcer guy asked, as the people on the roller coaster cheered.

I started to panic some more, I saw Emmett talking to someone as they came over to us.

I caught some of the words "My Little sister, scared, get off."

I touched Emmett's arm, "I'm okay," I said, and gave him a reassuring smile. At least I hoped that's what it looked like.

They both looked at me, "are you sure Bella? We could get off now if you want," Emmett said.

"Yeah, Lil' lady. You don't have to do nothing you don't wanna," The rollercoaster guy said, his southern drawl leaking through.

I nodded, feeling slightly better about this whole thing "I can do it. I'm fine," I told them both.

They nodded, still scrunching me until they found something because they both broke out in grins. The roller coaster guy smiled at us once more and walked off.

"There you go Bells!" Emmett said excitedly, ruffling my hair. "I knew you could do it."

I rolled my eyes, and swatted his hand way.

"Five...Four... Come on guys count with me!" The announcer guy yelled his hand on the button that was going to shoot the roller coaster forward.

"Three!" Emmett and everyone yelled

"Two!" I hollered, as Emmett smirked at me, and a couple people behind me cheered.

"One!" Everyone yelled, and the coaster shot forward.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I am terribly sorry for the late Update. For 3 weeks I was in Paris for a field trip. I loved it!. When I got back that night I sat down and wrote half of the chapter. ( it was like 3 am) I finished the rest the next day, and was gonna post it Friday the 25th (February.) But I had an family emergency. **

**My mom, sisters, and brothers were all in a very tragic accident. It was in Russia while they were visiting my grandparents. Me and my Dad, flew to Russia and arrived their the next day. My two baby brothers, were lucky okay except for a few cuts. My mom and older sister, had some internal bleeding and had to get some surgery done. Not to mention they both broke both their legs. My older brother and younger sister broke their arm, and my brother had a fractured ankle,with just a few cuts and bruises.**

**Thankfully, their all recovering. Slowly but surely. So as you can see, I just had a lot going on and haven't been able to post this. I'm actually still in Russia, were staying with my Grandparents until their all clear to fly. It should be another 2-3 weeks though.**

**I just wanted to let you all know, and I'm sorry again for the late, late, _late_ update. But, I promise I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. **

_**In the meanwhile, how about you Review and let me know what you though of this chapter? **_

_**Bad, or Good I still wanna know! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 17: Amusement _and_ A Splash Park**

**Part 2**

* * *

Bella POV

Emmett continued laughing at me, as we got off the roller-coaster. I glared at him while we walked down the ramp.

" Bells!" Emmett exclaimed " I'm sorry, but you were hilarious" he defended himself, as he held the gate open for me.

I continued to glower at him "you recorded it!" I shot back, and watched as he laughed at me and held the camcorder up for emphasizes.

Seriously, I didn't even know he had taken the darn thing.

"well Bella, that's what a camcorder _does_" he told me slowly, giving me a 'duh' look.

I crossed my arms and huffed, going down the steps. Emmett followed behind me, continuously trying to get my attention. When we got to the bottom of the ramp I was walking over to the Exit, but Emmett gently pulled me back, and shook his head.

Judging from the grin on his face I couldn't help but be afraid.

"Not-uh Bella. We gotta look at the pictures!" he smiled, and motioned to the both where you could see your pictures from the ride, and by them if you wanted.

What the hell? Their was a camera on the freaking thing?

I could only imagine what it looked like.

"Emmett!" I protested, as he all but dragged me over to the booth.

He shook his head at me, looking at the different screens with the people's expressions on them. The guy working behind the counter smiled at us, once he had finished with the people before us.

"Hello, are you all looking for your pictures?" He asked us, an British accent lacing each word.

I chuckled internally, what was with all the accents?

Emmett nodded, " yep.." he let the sentence fall as he looked for our pictures on the screen as they continued to change.

The British Guy, who I noticed name was Mason nodded. He looked at the screen too, as him and Emmett found us.

"Bells! Look" Emmett Boomed, pointing to our pictures up on the screen. He nodded to Mason, who touched the screen making our pictures bigger.

I cringed, at the god awful picture of me on the screen. One of them, was of us coming down on of the hills. My hair was blown back, with my eyes squinted, and my tongue hanging out my mouth. While my hands were gripping onto the bar for dear life.

I looked like a deranged Tasmanian Devil.

Emmett on the other hand, must have known their was going to be a camera because he was smiling at the stupid thing. His dimples showing, and holding up the piece sign.

I gritted my teeth, he could have at least told me!

"hahaha, look Bells. This is my absolute favorite" Emmett said, as Mason changed the screen to another picture of us.

We were upside down now, and my mouth was wide open. My head was leaning to the side, with my arms wailing wildly back and forth. One of my eyes was squinted, while the other one was widely open. And my tongue, was still hanging out my mouth. And Emmett, of course he was no where as horrible as I was. He was grinning like an idiot as he flexed his muscles.

Of course he was.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely my most favorite" I spoke, Sarcasm leaking through each word.

He grinned at me; " I knew you would" he told me, completely obvious to the fact I was being sarcastic.

"Mason, we'll take all the pictures of us. In every size, every color, and 2 with the amusement park logo." Emmett continued to grin.

I groaned.

.

.

.

.

"Yummy!" Edward giggled, clapping his hands as he licked the vanilla ice-cream cone in my hand.

I smiled at him, "it is" I said and watched in amusement as he dug his hand in the ice-cream,mashed it with his hand and stuck it in his mouth.

He shivered, "ccc-olld" Edward said and shook his head, once he had swallowed the ice-cream.

I chuckled, wiping his hands with the napkin. "eat it slowly sweetie" I said and wiped some of the ice-cream off his chin.

Once me and Emmett had gotten back to everyone else, we went back over to the Water section of the park. As promised, Edward was still fast asleep. But Emmett just had to show them the damn pictures. And once they had saw them, they couldn't keep their laughs and snickers at Bay. Which of course, had woken Edward up.

"Bewa! Bewa moreeee" Edward, patted my face with his hand as to get my attention.

I tickled him lightly on his stomach, "okay, okay, more ice-cream" I held the ice-cream so he could lick it.

"mmm" He nodded his head in approval, a crooked smile on his face.

I touched his nose making him giggled.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, and finished up my ice-cream cone; swallowing the rest of the cone. Edward started to play in the ice-cream, putting it on his face as a 'mustache' and rubbing it on his hands like 'soap'.

I smiled at him, "what are you doing?" I asked him.

He giggled and shrugged his shoulders, " notwin bewa" he smiled, and tapped my nose putting ice-cream on it.

"Edward!" I chastised, playfully causing him to laugh even more.

He patted some of the ice-cream on my cheeks, and mouth. " mke up all done!" he laughed, " pretty nows"

"Make up?" I said and tickled his side caused him to scrim around, " Make up?" I repeated again and tickled him under his arm.

" otay, otay, nooo! No mke up" he laughed, as I found his most ticklish spot. He was in hysterics, as he tried to tickle me back.

"nope, don't think so" I smiled, holding his hands as I blew on his stomach.

And of course, he laughed even louder.

Emmett walked over and sat in one of the beach chairs beside me; " So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

I sat Edward on my lap, " I don't know. Edward do you want to do something?" I asked him.

He nodded and pointed to the carousel, " thatt! Bewa we get on that?" Edward asked, his green eyes glittering with excitement.

I smiled at him, "sure sweetie" I told him, turning back to Emmett who grinned. "most definitely"

.

.

.

.

.

We stood in the line to get on the carousel, Edward amazed each time it came back around. I couldn't help but smile at him. We were almost up next, as the carousel stopped and the kids had gotten off. All the Cullen's were riding along too. Emmett being the big kid he was, was grinning like an idiot as we picked something to ride on.

"Yeah! I got the Zebra" I heard Emmett say, as he climbed on the animal. Rose rolled her eyes at him and get on an animal beside his.

"Edward you want to get on the horse, zebra, pony, or in one of the benches?" I asked him.

He giggled, " horsie, horsie!" clapping his hands as we made our way over to one of the horses.

I sat him on the horse, and smiled as he wrapped his hands around the pole. I stood beside the horse, one hand holding the pole and the other around Edward so her wouldn't fall. But Edward was having none of that.

"Bewa!, get on tw?" Edward pouted at me, and motioned to the horse he was on.

I smiled shaking my head and ruffled his hair, "alright buddy" I spoke, and got on the horse behind Edward. I wrapped my arms around the pole, so Edward was secure in between my arms.

"yay!" he clapped his hands again, and wrapped his tiny hands on the pole.

"Hi!" he waved at Rosalie and Alice on either side of him. They smiled at him and waved back.

Finally after what seemed like another 20 minutes they started the ride. The carousel started to go around, and judging from the giggles and laughs Edward was making I'm guessing he was enjoying himself. Emmett was in back of us and was acting like he was really riding a Zebra.

Really? Can you even ride a Zebra...

"Bewaaa!" Edward whimpered, as the animals started to go up and then rise back down.

I smiled and wrapped my hands around him; " sweetie, it's alright. It's suppose to do that. See?" I said and motioned to the other animals on the carousel going up the pole and then back down.

"yeah, Edward. See?" Alice spoke from beside her, as her horse raised up her feet no longer on the ground and then going back down.

He gave a hesitant nod, "mmhmm" he said still clutching on to me, unsure.

I kissed his head, " trust me Edward. It's okay"

" I fall?" he asked and looked downwards as the horse went up again. I shook my head, " I won't let it happen" I said and smoothed his hair.

That's must have been what he was looking for, because he nodded a smile on his face as he looked up at me. The next time the horse went back up, he was still unsure about it. But he saw the other kids having fun and not scared, and decided their was nothing scary about it.

Plus, Emmett and Jasper were a huge help too.

"weee!" Edward laughed as the horse went up for about 30 seconds and then back down.

Another minute, and the ride had finished. "aww" Edward pouted as everyone started to get off the Carousel.

"Edward, you wanna ride it again?" Emmett asked, to with Edward responded with an enthusiastic nod.

"Alright, well just stay on" He said, " the man shouldn't mind, and plus the line isn't that long" Emmett reasoned.

We all shrugged, as we saw a few other people stay on too. The person in charge, nodded to us and went to start the carousel again.

"yayyyy!" Edward cheered as the Carousel started to go around again.

After the ride finished the second time, we got off it and decided where to go next. We all agreed on the games, and I couldn't help but wonder what Alice and Rosalie was grinning at. I mean it was just the games, I wasn't planning on playing anything...

"thatt! That ones" Edward pointed to one of the game both, were huge stuffed animals were hanging up. I noticed one of them was a huge, stuffed pillow in the shape of a piano.

"Bewa, we go tere" Edward asked me, as he looked at the piano in Awe.

I smiled at him, " sure" I said as we all walked over to the 'Mega Throw' Game both.

* * *

**A/N: I know I suck. And I can't apologize enough for it, but I'm back in action now. You don't want to hear my excuses. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this. I already had 3 chapters written, but I lost the drive that they were on. I have 4 more days of school left, then after that it's all set.**

**Give me your thoughts on _the chapter. _Sorry it's so short, next one will be longer I promise.**

**Again, Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 17: Amusement park _and_ a Water Part**

**Part 3**

**P.S last chapter I put chapter 15.. It was suppose to say chapter 17. My bad :p **

* * *

Bella POV

"Emmy goo!" Edward cheered, clapping his hands as he rooted for Emmett to throw the 3 balls into the bin.

Emmett growled in frustration, as the balls bounced back out the bin and onto the floor.

I chuckled along with Alice and Rosalie. "gently Emmett" I said as Emmett slammed another 5 dollar bill on the table.

" The stupid thing is rigged!" Emmett defended, " I _can't_ win!" he said as the balls once again fell to the ground.

The Guy behind the booth gave him an encouraging smile " you can do it son. You almost had it"

Emmett scowled at him; " if I had it, I wouldn't still be trying would I?" he said as he gently threw in another ball.

This time both of the balls stayed in the bin. " come on Em!" Rose clapped along with Edward.

"yeah Emmy!" Edward clapped, looking up at the big stuffed piano.

Emmett stared at the ball in his hand as if it were made of gold. He looked at the blue bin, and backed up from the booth some. Aiming his hand so the ball was being thrown underhand. Carefully, very carefully he threw the ball.

Edward covered his eyes with one of his hands, and the other on mine. Well, his tiny hand only covered part of my eye. " Bewa it works?" Edward asked his eyes still covering his eyes.

I chuckled, " I hope so" I said and kissed his forehead.

_RING..._

"We have a winner!" The guy behind the booth said as he gave Emmett a high five and walked over to the prizes.

" here ya go" The guy said and handed Emmett a miniature little Blue Zebra.

He raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a 'what the heck is this' look. Along with Rose and Jasper.

Alice shrugged giving us a ' told you already' smile.

" I thought I was going to win the piano" Emmett said confused.

The guy at the booth shook his head, " you have to get the balls into the bin 2 more times to get the big prizes"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders; " bring it on"

.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks wu!" Edward smiled at Emmett, as he hugged his huge stuffed piano close to him.

Emmett ruffled his hair " your welcome buddy"

Edward giggled again and sighed into the pillow. I smoothed his hair as we walked over to where everyone else was. It was a cotton candy booth.

Oh god...

I don't think anything would happen though. Edward looked at all the different colors on the stand in awe. Their was literally every color cotton candy you could ask for. Pink, blue, green, you name it. They even had black. Lickerish, I'm guessing. The cotton candy stand was also painted in different colors.

"ohhh" Edward pointed at the stand. I chuckled, and ruffled his hair causing him to giggle.

" okay guys, which color would you like?" Alice asked us.

I raised an eye-brow at Alice. " can babies even eat cotton candy?" I asked her.

She shrugged, " it can't hurt him. As long as he doesn't eat the whole thing or give him to much in his mouth he should be fine. Besides, if I remember doesn't that stuff melt as soon as your saliva touches it?"

I nodded, " yeahh.." I trailed off and looked over at Edward who was still looking at the stand in awe.

Edward scrunched his nose up deciding. He looked at a little girl about 6 getting all the colors for her cotton candy. His mouth fell into a o shape and he turned to me and Alice.

" prettyful! I get difwent colo?" he asked pouting his lip out at Alice.

Alice kissed his cheek, " of course you can" causing Edward to giggle.

"Bella, what color do you want?" Alice asked.

I sighed, " you know I _hate_ cotton candy. Ever since that incident" I told her.

She nodded, " oh yeah... So original?"

I stared at her.

She shrugged, " original it is" she said and danced over to the stand.

"Alice!" I said, but she was already waving me off, telling the man her order.

I sighed.

Edward looked at me in a giggle fit, I couldn't help but smile. " your such a happy baby aren't you Edward?" I said blowing bubbles on his tummy.

He squealed, squirming around in my arms. I walked over to sit on the bench, to where Rose and Emmett was waiting.

" hey Bells. Since I can't eat that disgusting candy stuff. Ya mind eating enough for me as well?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"... that is if you _can_. Without, ya know breaking anything" he snickered, to which Rose responded with a thump on the back of his head.

I couldn't help but laugh along with Edward.

"ow Rosie" Emmett rubbed the back of his head, " I can get brain damage like" he stated.

I outright laughed along with Rose and Edward. I even saw Alice and Jasper shaking with laughter and chuckles.

Emmett pouted. " what! I can to get damage. Carlisle told me so" he defended.

I fell into another fit of laughter, with Edward.

Rose chuckled shaking her head, " of course you can honey" she rubbed his head and kissed his cheek.

Alice and Jasper came back over with two things of cotton candy. We all walked over to a near by table that was over by the food court with an umbrella. Before Alice could give Edward his cotton candy, he stuck both hand in it, and pulled out some with his fists.

"mmm" Edward nodded in satisfaction, sucking on his right hand.

I chuckled, and gently took his hand out his mouth. " Don't put your entire hand in you mouth"

Edward nodded and started to suck on his fingers. I chuckled shaking my head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I groaned as I looked at my hands that was now sticky with cotton candy. If I wipe my hands on my shirt, I risk getting stuck to other things. Bee's and fly's flying around me, which causes me to stumble and fall... and break things...

No.

That is not going to happen again. Between my self ramblings, I didn't notice Alice holding up some wet wipes a knowing look on her face. I stuck my tongue out taking the wipes from her and cleaning my hands.

"ooohh!" I heard Edward say, along with some giggling.

I looked over and saw he was playing bubbles with Rosalie. Rose would blow the bubbles and Edward would laugh as he popped the bubble. Emmett and Jasper said something about going to go ride some ride. The Terminator or something, I think it was called.

So it was just us girls and Edward right now.

"Bewa! Bewa come play!" Edward called, as Rose held the thing to his lips so he could make a bubble.

It was cute, how he just ended up spitting.

I walked over to them and popped one of the bubbles. Edward giggled and clapped his hands. " oh noo!" he giggled again. " gots to blow more more now!" Edward smiled and did a little dance.

You couldn't help but smile, he was to cute for words.

" look Edward, this one's a big one" I heard Alice say as she lightly blew thru the blow thing. A big bubble emerged and Edward laughed as he smashed it between his hands.

"Edward!" Alice laughed as she wiped some of the soap that had gotten on her face.

"oopsie!" Edward shrugged and began to pop the bubbles again.

About another hour later we met up with Emmett and Jasper. Edward had tired himself out was passed out in my arms. We looked over and saw them waiting in line to ride the bumper cars. I shook my head, as they waved us over.

" Ride with us!" Emmett yelled, as we walked over.

" Sorry" Emmett whispered, as he noticed Edward was fast asleep.

I shook my head; " I don't really wanna ride. I'll go sit over their, I said motioning to the tables across from where they were.

Emmett and Jasper shrugged " okay. What about you two?"

Alice shook her head, while Rose nodded. " I'll go wait with Bella" I heard Alice say as she walked over to where I was.

We sat together in a comfortable silence, Alice on her phone typing away. I'm pretty sure she was ordering some new clothes.

"Hey Alice, hold Edward for me. I _really _have to go use the bathroom" I told her.

She chuckled, " sure Bella. Want me to come with you?" she asked.

I shook my head, " I won't be long" I said, and sorta walked/ran to the nearest bathroom.

After finishing my business, I walked over to the sink washing my hands and splashing a little water on my face. I grabbed a paper towel and exited the restroom.

"okay.. now where the heck am I?" I muttered to myself, as I noticed the restroom door had said EMPLOYE'S ONLY in big bold letters.

Oops. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to try to find my way back to Everyone. I passed a fun house, a pretzel cart, and a bunch of game stations.

Oh great, I was lost.

Racking a hand through my hair, I looked around and walked over to where the huge map of the amusement park was.

I looked over the map, and sighed, when I realized I was on the complete opposite side of the park. Now how do I get back...

" Excuse me miss, but do you need any help?" I looked up expecting to see anyone but the person I saw.

You guessed, it. I was staring at the one and only.

_Mike_.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, silly silly Bella. **

**Thoughts?**


End file.
